


Start Feeling Invincible

by viane



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst and Humor, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Interdimensional Travel, Missing Persons, Peter Parker centric, Post Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Spider-Verse, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark adopts Peter Parker, and it's a complicated story, because that's just how i write, i'll keep the spoilers to a minimum!, if you haven't watched spiderverse you're good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viane/pseuds/viane
Summary: "Spider-Manpunches criminals.” Peter crossed his arms defensively. He looked away from Tony, staring at the now pouring rain. “Peter Parker doesn’t, and apparently he is petty enough to punch a defenseless stupid teenager.”“First things first, Peter ParkerisSpider-Man, I know you have the whole alter-ego thing going on, but ultimately that red suit is nothing without you.”Peter rolled his eyes. “Wow, someone should tell that suit that if he’s nothing without me then he shouldn’t have me.”“Kid. Stop. I’m trying to get a point across here.” Once again, Tony sighed, and in a low murmur he said: “May would be proud.”'In case I'm gone' is what May Parker wrote in the notebook she left to Tony Stark. But he notebook wasn't enough to guide Tony through dealing with Peter's grief or the mysterious Spider-Man copycat that one decided to swing around the city after ten months of absence of the real Spider-Man and was definitelynotPeter Parker.





	Start Feeling Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched Into the Spider-Verse you're still good to read this; I'll attempt to keep the spoilers to a minimum! (But I recommend this movie SO much it's the best movie I've ever watched in my life).  
> The notebook is inspired on 'May Parker's complete guide on how to raise your Spiderling' by @embarrassing_myself which is The Good Stuff
> 
> In which another Spider-Person visits the MCU!dimension.

Swinging from one skyscraper to another was Peter Parker’s therapy. The sharp cold wind of New York City soaking through his suit, the ache in his arms with each pull of his web-slinging, the burning air inside his lungs, working hard to pump oxygen to his enhanced metabolism. Yeah, that used to be his therapy, when Peter Parker was Spider-man.

Now he was just Peter, his suit tucked away somewhere deep in his closet, feeling like anything but a hero. He guessed he deserved to being trapped in the Principal’s office with a visibly upset counselor as a shitty excuse for therapy. Well, it’s not like he intended to _actually_ open up to her.

She paced around the room, her face attempting to remain calm. Peter could tell it was a façade; she was clearly pissed.

“Here’s the thing, Peter. We went over this last week.” Last week. Had it been only a week? “We don’t want to send you home, but James’ parents are very upset and they’re pushing us to suspend you.” James, right. The kid Peter punched square in the nose. There was a lot of blood, but to be fair Peter knew that head injuries make you bleed like crazy. Yes, Peter definitely had more experience in that department than he would have liked.

“But we don’t want to do that.” The counselor stopped pacing and turned to Peter, her arms crossed over her chest and her long, wavy hair. “You’re a good kid Peter,” her mouth twisted a little. _Liar._ “I can tell. I’ve read your files, I know about your grades, and I assume I know where this attitude is coming from, but I need to know you’re committed to being– to _getting_ better. What do you say, Peter?”

Peter scoffed. What did she even know? She knew _nothing_ about him.

“Hey, Mrs. Allen, can we just drop the whole, you know,” Peter waved his hand in a circle, motioning to nothing in particular “–you know what I mean. The fakeness of this.”

Her eyes widened for a fraction of a moment, her lips tight in clear discomfort. But she quickly recovered, putting up again her practiced friendly smile. “There’s nothing ‘fake’ in what I’m saying Peter. I do want to help you.”

“Yeah, yeah, because Tony Stark has the big bucks, isn’t it?”

Her mouth twisted again. _Bingo._

He leaned forward and stared at her with a somber expression. “Don’t worry, I’m not his son. He’ll be okay if you suspend me.”

Well, that sure did the trick to break her. She sighed in exasperation, her face giving away her frustration and anger. Right when she opened her mouth to reply, the door swung open, followed by Tony Stark walking in with imposing strides. Mrs. Allen stepped back, startled. Heck, even Peter recoiled further back into the brown leather couch where he sinking in ever since he arrived to the Principal’s office thirty minutes ago.

“Good morning, sorry I’m late and all that stuff.” Tony swirled his hand in the air, motioning at nothing in particular. Huh. The man’s gestures where rubbing into Peter. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be taking my kid with me.”

“B-but Mr. Stark–”

“Save it for my secretary if you have anything else to say. Peter,” Tony motioned his head towards the office’s door, “let’s go.”

Here’s the thing about Tony Stark. He could put up this perfectly blank expression, a feat achieved through years of being out in the public media and probably a bunch of repressing trauma. Yeah, it wasn’t hard for Peter to figure that out after knowing the man for almost two years. What they don’t tell you is how downright terrifying that blank expression can be. Especially when you just punched the shit out of a kid at school.

The walk to the car was almost painful. Scratch that, yes, it was definitely painful, for Tony Stark’s silence is worse than anything else. You would think that someone with enhanced hearing would appreciate silence, but actually Peter had come to hate it. Upstate New York lacked that vibrant Queen-loudness, but Tony’s silence made Peter’s brain roar with a million, loud questions. _Is he mad? Is he finally kicking me out? Does he hate me?_

The hallways were empty, as it was class time. The only reason why Peter wasn’t in them was because– _well, James,_ who Peter assumed was still in the infirmary with a nasty, bloody nose. Arriving to the lobby of the school made the silence between Tony and Peter worse, because the high ceilings of the expensive building made each sound bounce in echo, loud and severe –it would be the perfect place to cover ‘We Will Rock You’, if only the other students weren’t so uptight–, and maybe Peter’s steps weren’t that loud thanks to his agility, but Tony? Tony’s steps were _loud_ and oh yeah _he’s gotta be mad._

By the time they got inside one of Tony’s most modest cars (and modest is not be the word Peter would use for the sleek, black Audi if he hadn’t seen the other outrageously expensive cars at Tony’s garage) Peter's hands were sweating buckets. He was sweating cold like the first time he drove a car. Ben let him drive once in a parking lot when he was 12 and… no. He couldn’t go there. Focus on the present: gross sweat. Okay, that’s better. Grossly sweating in the copilot seat of one of Tony’s more-expensive-than-your-kidney cars: not so great. Tony’s blank expression as he reached an arm towards Peter, absolutely not great at all.

Peter closed his eyes tightly as he braced himself for the scolding. What he got instead was a gentle hand resting on top of his left shoulder.

“Hey kid, what do you think of you and me getting a cheeseburger?” His expression broke into a fond smile that Peter did not deserve.

So he opened his eyes and replied with an eloquent: “ _What_?”

“You’re right, a cheeseburger’s not gonna make the cut, you and your crazy metabolism will probably need the entire menu.” Tony retracted his arm to bring a contemplative hand to his chin. “Is there an ‘order everything’ option? Who am I kidding, I’m Tony Stark, of course they would do that.”

“What–? I– Tony what the _fuck_ ”

“Hey!” Tony pointed at the teen with his index. “Language!” He turned on the ignition and the car’s motor hummed into life.

“I punched a guy!”

“I know that?” Tony furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Then– then why are you taking me to McDonalds? You only take me to McDonalds to celebrate.”

“Which is exactly the plan here?” Tony frowned deeper, giving him a look that Peter could only describe as Tony’s ‘duh, of course’ glare.

“I punched! Someone! Aren’t you supposed to be mad or something?” Peter threw his arms in the air, anger boiling inside of him. Anger at whom? Probably at himself. Lately he was angry at himself more often than not. And the rest of the time he felt numb.

Well, that wasn’t completely true. Sometimes he felt something resembling peace and contentment, but these feelings only fueled his anger towards himself. He didn't deserve to feel good.

“Kid, you punch people all the time.” The car came to a stop at the red light, and some droplets of water bounced over the windshield, signaling the upcoming storm. “That’s like, the whole premise of our relationship.”

“ _Spider-Man_ punches criminals.” Peter crossed his arms defensively. He looked away from Tony, staring at the now pouring rain. “Peter Parker doesn’t, and apparently he is petty enough to punch a defenseless stupid teenager.”

“First things first, Peter Parker _is_ Spider-Man, I know you have the whole alter-ego thing going on, but ultimately that red suit is nothing without you.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Wow, someone should tell that suit that if he’s nothing without me then he shouldn’t have me.”

“Kid. Stop. I’m trying to get a point across here.” Tony sighed. The lights changed to green and the car moved forward with impressive smoothness. During the latest months, Peter had noticed the cautiousness that Tony’s driving metamorphosed into. He had gone from Crazy Wine Mom driving late to the kid’s game to Overprotective Soccer Mom driving a whole hour early to the kid’s game. “The point is that they told me what happened, and from the skewed version the Principal gave me I can tell that kid is a bully.”

“Yeah, just a bully, not a criminal. And I hit him, and he bled, like, a lot. Look.” Peter held up the bloody cuffs of his uniform. It was muted in the blue blazer, but the striking red in the white shirt underneath was screaming ‘yeah, it’s blood’. Tony spared a quick, unimpressed glance, before returning his eyes to the road. _Soccer Mom._ Peter shook his head.

“Yeah kiddo, I’ve seen blood before. A lot, actually, because of that time you decided to get stabbed. Fun times, huh?” Peter kept staring away at the window, his face hidden away from Tony. The man sighed. “Listen, I’m not mad–”

“Ben and May would be mad!” Peter interrupted raising his voice, spitting the words like poison, finally facing Tony.

Wide eyes crossed Tony’s expression for a moment, but his facial expression soon changed into something that Peter had come to despise in his life, something akin pity.

For a whole minute, only rain and the low murmur of the motor filled the silence between the two of them. Peter sulked further into his sit, his arms held even tighter against his body. Tony stared ahead for the most, but sneaked a few concerned glances at Peter.

Something like acid burned in Peter’s eyes, threatening to spill out. Once again, Tony sighed, and in a low murmur he said: “May would be proud.”

That’s all it took for some to spill out of Peter’s right eye. He quickly dried it up with the cuff of his blazer.

“Now, I didn’t… I didn’t know Ben but I’m pretty sure he would be proud too. You’re looking after those who can’t defend themselves, you’re using your power for good. I think any parent would be proud.” After a beat of silence, he added confidently: “I sure know I am.”

The car came to a stop again, this time in the parking lot of a McDonalds. Peter uncurled from his mopey position to look at his mentor’s face. He couldn’t find a lie in the glint of his eyes. Peter mouth curled in a semi-smile, a feeling of comfort and contentment filling him little by little, a feeling that would probably make him angry at himself later, but not at the moment. In that moment, he let himself enjoy feeling a little good about himself.

“Hey…” Peter spoke with a low, serious tone. Tony’s smile dropped and instead he turned further in his seat to demonstrate his whole attention on Peter. “Do you really think we can order everything at McDonalds?” Tony brought a palm up to cover his eyes and shook his head, laughing. “I watch this guy on YouTube that ordered everything at Taco Bell and the other customers were like, super pissed.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure the guy wasn’t The Tony Stark. It’ll be fine. I could buy this local if I wanted.”

“Nice.” Peter gave him a thumbs up. Tony brought a hand up to his chin, as he did every time he contemplated an idea. Peter’s hands started sweating again. “Wait you’re joking, right?”

 

 

Peter Parker was Spider-Man, but not many knew that. In fact, not many people knew what happened with Spider-Man after he disappeared from the streets of New York ten months ago. Some believed he died in his fight against crime, with many rumoring that the Kingpin was behind his death. Others had a less heroic vision on his disappearance, claiming that he had quit super-heroing, opting to live a normal life. Some rejoiced in his disappearance, some resented him and some were clinging onto the hope that one day he would return.

Ned Leeds found himself amongst these loyal believers, not only waiting for the return of the red masked hero but for the return of his best friend. The last time he had word from Peter was five months ago, in a series of texts that Ned had reread over and over again. In them, he quickly apologized for not having replied to Ned’s texts for a week, saying that his new school had him busy.

Ned didn’t push, but he wished he had. Peter had told him that he was living with one of his far relatives in Upstate New York, but that was all Ned knew. He didn’t have a number to call, or a name, or an address. Even hacking into Peter’s social media accounts didn’t reveal his address, which was a lot to say because social media accounts can _always_ track you down, unless you’re making an effort to stay hidden away.

Or maybe Peter simply never logged into them after what happened before he went away. That’s what Ned hoped for; he couldn’t believe his best friend would ghost him like that, that would destroy him. But maybe… Because, well, Peter wasn’t the same ever since the accident.

**‘Where is Spider-Man?’**

A screen billboard displayed this title, the topic of discussion in the night news. Ned Leeds looked up at the screen, feeling a pang of pain in his chest. He wished he knew.

Standing atop a nearby building, a figure hidden away by the shadows of the night and a hood read the same news title, while they chewed on their thumb, deep in focus.

Where is Spider-Man really? They would need to find him to get home.

The figure sighed. Maybe they should start by finding May Parker first.

 

 

Tony Stark never wanted to have kids. Or at least that’s what he thought before he met Peter Parker. After the Vulture incident, the kid’s aunt accidentally discovered Peter’s spider secret; needless to say, she was _mad,_ but not at Peter. She was infuriated at Tony’s decision to give a fourteen year old a super hero suit and endorse Peter’s vigilantism. But ultimately May knew her nephew well, she kind hearted nature that motivated his activities, and she knew there was little she could do to stop him from doing what he believed was right.

So she made a deal with Stark. She would allow Peter to continue if Tony Stark compromised to do more than just giving the kid a suit and let him fend for himself. Which basically meant Tony trained Peter every weekend and taught him the mechanics behind the suit, so that one day he wouldn’t require Tony’s help to stay safe. And well, Stark knew Peter was smart, but he didn’t expect him to keep up with the technology behind the suit, even less to improve the suit’s mechanics within the first weeks of their renewed mentor-mentee situation.

So the kid was great. He managed to fill a bit of the emptiness that the Rogue Avengers left in Tony’s environment. He remembered how the more time he spent with the kid, the more he contemplated the idea of becoming a father. Every time he felt he was successful at his mentoring, he fed the idea that maybe he wouldn’t be Howard all over again. He even brought it up to Pepper, the possibility of having a baby. Maybe he would be able to dedicate his life to taking care of another being, a Stark who would break the cycle of shame.

Yeah, well, that was before. There was a big difference between mentoring and parenting, and Tony had learned the difference with the same kid. Because mentoring a teen with superpowers was, well, fairly easy considering Peter was a kind and sweet person. The hard part was his self-sacrificing and risk-taking nature, which _may_ have resulted in getting stabbed a couple of times, and yeah, that was stressful as a mentor, but it didn’t compare to the position of a parent.

Not to say Tony _was_ his parent, he didn’t deserve to be called that even if the legal paperwork said otherwise. No, being a parent required so much more, and even though he read that notebook every single night he still felt like he was far from getting there. Tony flipped the pages carefully, afraid of damaging the paper. He estimated the notebook was over ten years old, because the opening page had Mary Parker’s writing. In it, she wrote a few recommendations to Ben and May on taking care of Peter while she and Richard were gone on a business trip.

You probably already know this, but they never came back. Ben and May decided to keep the notebook as a sort of diary for their new parenting lives. They weren’t planning on having kids, so raising their nephew wasn’t exactly something they were prepared for. And because Peter became a quiet kid after his parent’s death, he would only voice his opinions on something once, and then he would never bring it up again.

So the Parkers wrote all of them down. Like his favorite foods, the things he disliked, things he needed for school, dates for milestones (including a complete timeline on when he lost each one of his baby teeth), you know, the cute stuff.

Nonetheless these things didn’t comprise most of the used pages in the book. Actually, most of the pages were written by May by the time Peter was 13, which matched with the year of Ben’s death. It was easy to tell what May Parker had in mind when she wrote that, because she started her writing with the title:

**‘In case I’m gone.’**

Because she was his last close living relative, and she was afraid of leaving him alone, or so Tony gathered from her words in both the notebook and the letter that came with it, both inherited to him through her will.

The shittiest thing is that the notebook needed to be used.

He kept it back in his nightstand, the place he kept it at to read it every night. It eased his anxiety, but only a little. He read countless books on parenting and dealing with teens and grief, but he was not ready, and the worst party of not being ready for the thing you’re already _doing_ is that you suck hard at it and it’s terrifying.

Tony was good at being Peter’s friend, but he needed more than that.

The robotic voice of FRIDAY cut the silence of the bedroom. “Mr. Stark, if I may, I have a private message that needs immediate attention.

Tony nodded his head and walked quickly to his personal lab in the basement, as far away from Peter’s enhanced hearing as he could. He sat down on top of his workbench, leaning forward. “Okay FRIDAY, what is it?”

“Mr. Stark, I have found news about sightings of who appears to be Spider-Man in Queens.”

“What? FRIDAY why didn’t you tell me that Peter went out?” Tony frowned, already striding out of the room. On his way to his lab he heard music comic from Peter’s room down the hallway, and he assumed the kid was still in there, probably blasting off his ears because he invested quite a bit on soundproof walls.

He stopped dead on his tracks when FRIDAY replied, “Mr. Parker is still in his room.”

“Then who the fuck is this Spider-Man you’re talking about?” Tony frowned at the ceiling. “I’m pretty sure you already know who Spider-Man actually is, you’ve seen him crawling up the walls of this house way too often.”

FRIDAY paused for a moment, almost hesitating. “Mr. Stark, this individual is wearing a suit similar to Mr. Parker’s. They also seem to have powers similar to those of Mr. Parker.”

“What the fuck?” Tony mumbled to himself. He turned back and strode to his desk. “FRIDAY, show me,” he demanded as he sat down in the rolling chair. FRIDAY immediately complied and pulled up the holographic screens that showed pictures and footage of what seemed to be Spider-Man swinging around the skyscrapers of Queens.

Well, shit.

“That’s not the suit I made.”

“Correct, Mr. Stark. I believe the costume is a Halloween costume of Spider-Man commercialized by the company Hal–”

“Yeah yeah I know about that Halloween thing, Peter couldn’t shut up about it last year, what I don’t understand is why is this copycat able to do–” he motioned at the footage that depicted the ‘fake’ Spider-Man performing a backflip 100 feet in the air before shooting a web and swinging away from the camera “–that”

“I have not been able to gather enough data to determine the identity or nature of the individual. They stopped two robberies and stopped a bus from crashing, demonstrating the enhanced strength and dexterity that Mr. Parker has, but that’s all I know so far”

Tony sighed, pushing away from the table, the chair rolling in circles. “Keep me on the loop, FRIDAY. It seems Iron Man needs to go and find this copycat… copyspider?” He sighed. “God, what a mess, I don’t want to deal with this”

“Mr. Stark, Peter is asking for you. What shall I say to him?”

Crap. “Tell him in on my way. He’s in his room, right?”

“Correct.”

Peter’s room was right next to the room that Tony shared with his fiancée Pepper. The closer he got to the door, the more Tony picked up on the angsty, emo music that was coming from the other side. If Peter listened to that music the previous year, Tony would have called him a ‘drama queen’. Now the story was different. If anything, it made him sad to know why the teen found the music relatable.

He knocked on the door. The music stopped, followed by a small “come in”. When Tony stepped into the room, the first thing he noticed was the array of clothes and shoes spread through the floor. The second thing he noticed was Peter’s figure splayed on top of his unmade, red sheets. The sight made Tony’s chest ache, but instead of showing it, he put up his best nonchalant expression and attempted to quote something that would make Peter laugh.

 “Damn bitch you live like this?”

Peter did something like a choking sound before wholeheartedly laugh. Bingo.

He rolled to his side and looked at Tony. “So I’ve been thinking…”

“Yes?” Tony approached his bed slowly, as if to ask for an invitation. Peter rolled his eyes and scooted over the left, patting the now open space next to him. Tony sat down, the soft and expensive mattress shaking lightly.

“And, for real, getting suspended gives you a lot of time to think about things”

“The only reason why you got suspended is because _you_ insisted–”

“–‘Cause I deserved it–”

“–And who am I but a loyal servant of Mr. Peter Parker?” Peter laughed at Tony’s words. “Besides, you’re too smart. Some days off school won’t hurt, take them as a well-earned break.”

Peter huffed and stared at the white ceiling. “Stop the flattery, Mr. Tony Stark, I wasn’t sent home with a Nobel Prize, I was sent home with a note that says “your kid is a shithead”.

Tony would have scolded Peter for calling himself a shithead if he wasn’t struck by the heavy emotions that the words ‘home’ and ‘kid’ brought with them. It was rare for Peter to refer to Tony’s quarters as ‘home’; he usually just called it ‘your house’ or ‘the compound’, even if he had been living there for ten months. It was even rarer for him to acknowledge the new relationship that existed between them two.

Peter took Tony’s silence as an invitation to keep talking. “So I’ve been thinking, what if I just do homeschooling? I think I’m good enough to do most of the school stuff by myself, I wouldn’t even need much tutoring and–”

“Peter, if you hate the schools around here so much, why don’t you just go back to Midtown?”

Peter shot his eyes to meet Tony’s gaze. “No.”

“Peter–”

“I’m not going back to New York.”

“You love New York.”

“Yeah–”

“You miss New York–”

“Yes–”

“You need your friends–”

“Ye– _no,_ I don’t.” Peter looked away, bringing his arms up to his chest to cross them. “I have you.”

Tony rubbed a hand across his tired eyes. God, this kid. Ben himself wrote it seven years ago, ‘he will pull away from you if you think you’ll get hurt’. Good thing that Peter still held Iron Man as an untouchable hero, he already pushed Tony away enough as it is. And May wrote last year, ‘you can’t let him think of you as a mere friend, because he has trouble relying on his friends. You need to be a person he can lean on, a parent’. _Easier said than done,_ he mentally grunted.

Tony took a deep breath. “I’m not your friend Peter”. Hurt flashed across Peter’s eyes immediately, and his body tensed up. Shit. “I mean, of course I’m your friend, but I’m not just that, Pete.” He reached out a hand to rest on Peter’s shoulder, trying to comfort him for his poor choice of words, which seemed to do the trick. He felt him relax and let out a sigh. “You know what I mean. I’m your guardian… temporarily, but still your guardian. I’m the person who’s gonna take care of you no matter what. And that’s a bit different from what a friend can offer, you need them.”

Peter laughed a dry, humorless smile. “Temporarily you say, but I’ve already been here for ten months, certainly far more time than what you signed up for. You should just let me on my own, I can take care of myself.”

Tony shook his head, feeling the dread of the familiar conversation. He’d rather not go through it over and over again. “No. I’m not leaving you alone.” He winced remembering the time before the Vulture. _Not anymore._

“You only say that because you think she’s gonna come back.” Tony winced again. No, Peter couldn’t, _shouldn’t_ lose faith, because then what should Tony do? There was nothing in the notebook that prepared him for that.

“Tony what if she’s just gone?”

Peter’s words were a mere murmur now.

“I don’t want to go through that again.” Peter’s body was trembling underneath Tony’s hand. He moved up the hand from the kid’s shoulder to his hair, lightly ruffling it in what Tony hoped was a calming motion. ‘It’s the best way to help him relax’, May had written. “Everyone I get close to in my life gets hurt. I don’t want that for Ned, or MJ, or- or you. That’s not… Fuck.”

 _Language,_ Tony thought and reserved to himself.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Tony pointed to his heart, to the place his reactor used to keep him alive. “I’ve gone through heavy shit, I’m fucking Iron Man, you can’t hurt me.”

Peter snorted. “Hey, language.”

Tony ruffled his hair once more, the lie sitting heavy in his head. Of course he could hurt him, more than anything else it hurt to see Peter suffer through the disappearance of May Parker, unable to do anything to ease his pain.

 

 

Ned Leeds rewatched in shock the Spider-Man footage that was taken earlier in the day. His return had people going crazy online, but the only thing that Ned could think was that _Peter_ was _back._ He decided on a new goal: he would track Spider-Man down to find his best friend, because Peter was the one and only Spider-Man.

Right? 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you want me to finish this soon or else I'll procrastinate hard, and take care of yourselves <3 peace!


End file.
